You Are Mine
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Damon/Elena. Damon brings new meaning to the term 'Mile High Club.' One Shot. Takes place right after The Return: Night Fall. Adult Content Warning! Please Review.


_Authors Note:_

_I was inspired by the plane trip I took yesterday. _

_I re-read 'The Return" on the plane ride and decided, if the next book went my way, how would it continue? _

_Well, this is how. _

**You Are Mine**

Elena Gilbert's eyes lurked around the crowded air plane. She had never thought that she would be seated, so comfortably, in a first class seat next to the wrong brother; Damon. Her eyes wondered over his body as he moved slightly in the overly sized seat they had given them. He never did stop moving, did he?

She sighed and automatically thought of the reason as to why she was on this air craft - Stefan. _'This is for Stefan'_ she thought while her eyes started to close. _Stefan_. The name vibrated in her head non-stop until she felt a hand resting on her thigh. _Damon_.

Elena opened her eyes, shook off his hand from her thigh and spoke in a sharp tone "I don't even know how you convinced me to come with you." Damon turned his face towards her and flashed a two second smile, before commenting "Well, I am rather good with persuasion." His eyebrows raised as Elena let out a grunt in disgust.

She bit down on her bottom lip softly and muttered "If there wasn't the slightest possibility that Stefan would be somewhere in Italy... I wouldn't be here." Damon crooked his head to the side slowly and was about to reply when he was interrupted by an older stewardess. Not exactly his favorite kind of stewardess.

"Anything to drink for the happy couple?" Elena's eyes widened because of the end of that question and she was about to speak when Damon spoke in his native tongue to her "Non per me grazie. Ma per lei....un....coca cola." Elena looked at him strangely, wondering what he had said to her.

The stewardess bent down and poured Elena a glass of coke and then passed it to her. She whispered "Bella" as she turned away to proceed to economy class. Elena held the cold glass of coke heavily in her hands and just before she took a drink she asked Damon, "How did you know I wanted a coke?"

He smiled at her for a few seconds and then spoke, more to himself, than to her "Elena, when will be the day when you finally realize?" He chuckled once and then pulled out a magazine and started to examine it. Elena took a sip of her coke and asked "A car magazine?" Damon just nodded and after a few more seconds, he pointed to a picture of a car and said "We'll need one to save St. Stefan... or have you forgotten about him already?" Elena shook her head at him and whispered "I will never forgot about him. I could never. We belong together."

Damon didn't say anything to that. He just clenched his teeth and continued staring at the car magazine, which Elena noticed was written in Italian. She sighed, pulled the dark blue blanket over herself and whispered to Damon "I wish I knew how to speak Italian."

His head suddenly turned to her and he spoke in a daring tone "I, of course.. could teach you....."

"You would do that?"

"...for a price. You know how much I hate airline food."

Elena rolled her eyes and mumbled softly to herself "I knew it. There is always something with you, Damon." Damon nodded, lifted his hand towards her neck and softly slid his fingers down her throat. He then spoke "Why wouldn't there be? I always found the element of surprise quite more amusing than any other."

Elena shook her head at him once and then spoke with anger "There are many young and beautiful stewardess' here that you could feed off...."

"...Stewardess' are not really my type, Elena."

"I thought anything with blood was your type."

Damon flashed her a small grin and whispered in a husky tone "Not when your around." For some wild reason, Elena couldn't decide whether Damon was trying to be sweet and sensitive or if he was complimenting her in an extremely vile way.

She smiled at him anyway and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear before trying to adjust herself in her chair. She placed the soft pillow provided by the airline behind her head, but it didn't feel right. She moved her head left and right and still... not a perfect position.

Damon put the car magazine into his carry on and spoke in a bitter tone "I guess first class isn't what it used to be." Damon paused for a second, turned his head to her, his eyes locking with hers. For a few moments, neither of them moved until Elena broke the silence, "What did that Stewardess say before to me? Bella? What does that mean?" He peeled his eyes away from her as he muttered "She called you beautiful."

Elena smiled at that and whispered "Wow." She then poked Damon in the shoulder with her finger before asking "And you didn't say thank you for me?"

"Why would I? Beautiful is a complete understatement anyway."

Elena's eyes widened for a few seconds before she spoke in soft tenor "Damon, stop doing that." Damon suddenly shot her a inquisitive look. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip before asking "Stop doing what? Complimenting you or making you forget about Stefan?"

"You know I will never forget him."

"Do I know that, Elena?"

"Well, you should. I am only here because of Stefan."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Damon stated in the most husky tone ever conjured. He bit down on his lip and then spoke "And technically, you are here... in this seat.. because I payed for it."

Elena rolled her eyes and tried to change the subject once she eyed to food cart, "I will probably have the pasta. Air line pasta is usually good. Your missing out. When it arrives... would you like a taste?"

Damon licked his lips and showed his teeth to her while saying in a deep tenor "I would very much like a taste."

"That's not what I meant, Damon. Besides, I have made it pretty clear that I never want that to happen again."

Damon suddenly grabbed her hand and twisted his fingers through it while he brought his mouth closer to hers. He spoke softly "And yet... you tempt me." His lips lowered towards her neck and then he whispered huskily again in his native tongue "Lei realizzerà un giorno che lei è il mio."

His lips slowly traveled up her neck, his tongue lingering on her skin before he spoke again in her ear "Mio." Elena's thoughts suddenly blurred. She was torn between trying to figure out what he was saying or just enjoying it.

Enjoying it? No, that wasn't right at all. She could only do this with Stefan. Stefan, _not _Damon. And yet, what Damon was doing now... his tongue crawling on her neck, his lips nipping at her throat... it felt just too _good_. Elena could feel Damon smiling against her neck.

She knew that he had won. But no. He had not won _yet_. She pushed his head away from hers, his eyes subtly wide with shock. Damon flashed her a small smile before saying "Flying makes me restless." Was that some type of excuse or some type of invitation?

Elena finally said it as harshly as she could "I am not yours!"

"Not yet-"

"No! Never, you got that, Damon?"

Elena started at Damon for a second. Past all the teeth clenching he was doing, he looked genuinely hurt. He sat there for a few seconds, before grabbing Elena's hand roughly with one hand and with the other, he held her chin so she could look no where but at him.

She had never seen him act this way before. He had always been angry, it was his nature. But he had a sarcastic tone with his anger and at this moment, he looked too _serious_. He spoke rashly but confidently to her, staring at her eyes the entire time "You will one day feel very sorry for what you told me today." He let go of her chin and her hand in one swift motion. And then he got up from his seat and walked towards the rest room in a cold manner.

Elena couldn't keep her eyes away from him. The way he moved. Something was different this time. Suddenly, she felt completely horrible. She closed her eyes and contemplated following him and apologizing. She watched him enter the first class rest room. She quickly sighed and unbuckled her seat belt before she decided to follow him towards it.

Once she got to the door, she looked around at the passengers in the first class. Most of them looked rich, unlike her. She suddenly felt a bolt of courage and decided to knock on the bathroom door. She heard nothing for a few seconds, so she called at the door "Damon? It's me Elena."

"No one is in there, miss," A voice from behind her said. A passenger that was seated near the bathroom insisted. Elena scrunched her eyebrows together and decided to check for herself. She opened the bathroom door and once she did, she felt a set of arms pull her in. The same set of arms closed the door behind her. And then, that same set of arms grabbed her and she felt a set of lips against hers. Her eyes finally regained strength and she knew that it was Damon.

For a second, Elena didn't stop him and he pulled her body closer to hers. As her eyes had, her mind regained strength and she was able to move him away from her as much as she could in the small bathroom. His dark eyes lurked upon her and she could feel them burning on her skin. He grabbed her again, this time his hand at the back of her neck and he pushed his lips upon her. Elena spoke in an unexpected moan "_Damon_..." and this time he did not stop and neither did Elena.

His tongue lingered over her throat and he opened his mouth slowly before whispering "Mio" softly upon her. He paused for a second, as if he was asking Elena for permission. Except he wasn't- Damon never needed permission to do anything. He ripped off her black jacket and moved the straps of her shirt down before biting down onto her throat. Elena grunted once and then closed her eyes waiting for the pain to start. Except this time it didn't come... which meant... she _wanted _this to happen... she was actually _enjoying _Damon tasting her.

His lips suddenly froze upon her and then he whispered into her ear "Bellissima..." and she completely became his in that moment. His arms wrapped around her small frame and his lips moved to hers. She could taste her own blood as she kissed him. And she didn't mind it... at all.

Damon flashed her a crooked smile and then began to remove her clothing. Elena took a deep breath in and before he removed her black jeans, she stopped him by putting her hands over his. She whispered to him "This isn't right."

His dark eyes peered up at her and then his mouth moved up to her chest. He licked his way down again and said in a dark tone "That's what makes it so much better." Elena looked down at him as he removed her last piece of clothing. His hands traveled around her body and she could feel herself shiver with every flick of the tongue he made upon her. His lips went up to her ear again and then he whispered "Elena...you are mine."

"No-" she moved her lips to him.

"Yes" he moaned in return as she begun to kiss his own neck. And then it happened. She began to remove _his _clothing and she began to lick and suck on _his _throat. She desperately wanted him now. Not only for him to enter her but she wanted him to share his blood with her. But her thoughts were interrupted by the desire, his naked body against hers, was causing. He continued again to take her blood, this time while entering her slowly. Elena closed her eyes and she felt her body ask for more of him. She wanted _only _him. She wanted to be _consumed _by him.

When he finished, it was as if he read her thoughts. He moved her fingernails to his neck and made a small cut. Elena's lips licked him and her lips savaged the spot. Damon's eyes started to close as well, but before she felt entirely satisfied, he pushed her away from him. She moaned in protest and then he smiled at her and let her continue, while he whispered seductively "You are mine."

_*** * ***_

When they finished, they returned to their seats just as the Captain of the air plane was announcing on the speakers, "This is your Captain speaking... we will be landing in Florence in exactly 10 minutes. Everyone please be seated for landing."

Damon and Elena both sat in their seats, Elena touching the small scar on her neck from where he had bitten. Damon turned to her, his own scar showing and he said in a teasing tone "That was a great way to pass the time." He paused, his eyes locking with hers before saying "Now I'm glad I bought round trip tickets."

**The End.**

_Authors Note:_

_  
**Please Review!**_

_Take Care! _**  
**


End file.
